


Nick Stayed Quiet.

by ChurchOfApathy



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Because the movie version hurt my heart, Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Nick has Simon's back, Nick is a good friend, supportive Nick Eisner, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfApathy/pseuds/ChurchOfApathy
Summary: When Nick spots a hickey on Simon, he pesters him about it.When Nick spots Simon making out with Bram, he stays quiet.It's really none of his business.





	Nick Stayed Quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT proof read this, so... beware.

Nick knew Simon was reserved, quiet, and kept things to himself. He had accepted that a long time ago. His friend had secrets just like anyone else, Nick just assumed when Simon finally got some action he might tell Nick. That’s why when Nick spotted a reddish bruise on Simon’s collarbone he was a little surprised.

Simon had a hickey? Who the hell gave him that? How the fuck did that happen? Nick was shook as he stared at his friend. They were in Simon’s bedroom, Simon was laying on the floor, his books spread out in front of him as he tried to understand algebra. Nick was sitting on Simon’s bed, his own textbook in his lap. He had a clear view down the collar of Simon’s shirt, and of course, the hickey in question.

Nick didn’t say anything at first, Simon was too focused on his homework to notice Nick’s confused expression. As far as Nick knew, Simon didn’t have a girlfriend, or even a crush. Could he and Leah…? No, she definitely would have told Abby, and she would have told Nick. A horrible thought hit him, could it have been Abby? Nick shook his head. No, he definitely would have heard about that.

Simon groaned and scribbled out an answer on his homework. “Ugh, do you have any idea what number six is? I’ve done this problem like four times and I’m still not sure.”

Nick glanced down at his paper. “It’s twenty seven.”

Simon met his gaze, looking skeptic. “Are you sure?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, I’m trusting you.” Simon wrote down the answer and moved to the next question.

Nick hesitated to keep working. He tapped his pencil against the textbook slowly, never taking his eyes off Simon’s hickey. Finally, he worked up the courage to asked. “...Is that a hickey?”

Simon’s entire body went stiff. He self consciously fidgeted with the collar of his shirt to cover it. “No.” His face was growing redder by the second.

Nick closed his textbook with a loud thud. “It totally is, isn’t it?” He teased.

Simon pushed himself into a sitting position and crossed his arms. “It’s not!”

Nick barked a laugh. “Dude, you can’t tell me it’s not a hickey! Come on! Be honest; who was it?”

Simon shifted uncomfortable. “No one.”

Nick slide off the bed and sat on the floor beside Simon, a smug look on his face. “At least tell me if I know her.”

Simon hesitated. “...Well…”

Nick gasped and clutched his chest, scandalized. “I know her?! Who is she?”

Simon made a whiney noise in the bad of his throat. He was scowling. “Nick…”

Nick threw an arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Si, come on, I’m not gonna make fun of you, just tell me who she is? Is it like serious, or were you two just getting frisky?” Nick wriggled his eyebrows at Simon.

“It’s… serious.” Simon answered after a long moment.

Nick grinned widely. “Are you gonna introduce me soon?”

Simon chewed the inside of his cheek and didn’t give a response. He averted his eyes, a look of guilt crossing his features.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Is it Leah?”

Simon startled at the mere suggestion. “Leah? Why would I makeout with Leah?”

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you being serious right now?”

Simon nodded. “It wasn’t Leah.”

Nick sighed and finally removed his arm from around Simon’s shoulders. “Is she at least pretty?”

Simon nodded shamelessly. “Yeah.”

Nick barked another laugh. “Okay, but like, ‘way out of my league’ pretty, or ‘Okay looking’ pretty?”

Simon gave a tiny smile. “Way out of my league.”

Nick slapped Simon on the back encouragingly. “Way to go, Simon! How’d you manage that?”

Simon shrugged, almost looking smug. “I have my secrets.”

Nick scoffed and stood back up. He retreated back to his textbook on the bed. “I know.”

\-------

Nick didn’t let up, he kept asking. He was determined to find out exactly which girl Simon had managed to score. Mainly, Nick wanted to help him out. Simon was inexperienced, and Nick figured he could give the poor sucker a few pointers for wooing pretty ladies. Unfortunately, Simon was very good at keeping things to himself. 

“Is it her?” Nick asked, pointing toward a blonde girl walking past. They were sitting at their usual lunch table waiting for Abby and Leah. He wasn’t sure if Bram and Garrett would be joining them today. They tended to table hop a lot.

Simon sighed and and took a bite of his burger. He hadn’t touched his fries yet. “No, it’s not her.”

“What about her?” Nick pointed to a different girl who passed by. Simon simply shook his head silently, and took another bite of his burger.

Leah and Abby quickly joined them, and Nick laid off. He wasn’t gonna pester Simon in front of the girls. 

“What’re we talking about?” Abby asked as she set her tray down.

“Nothing important.” Simon answered first.

“I was just asking Si is I could have some of his fries.” Nick grinned and reached for Simon’s untouched fries.

Simon slapped his hand away. “You can’t have them.”

Nick pouted. “You haven’t even touched them yet!” He whined.

Simon shot him a glare. “I said no.”

Nick sighed and turned back to his own tray of food. “Fine.

“Hey guys.” Garrett greeted as he sat down across from Nick. Bram was with him. It seemed they were joining them today.

Bram sat beside Garrett and across from Simon. “Hey, Simon.” Bram smiled.

Simon smiled back almost immediately. “Hey.”

“Can I have some fries?” Bram asked, gesturing to Simon’s tray.

Nick was just about to tell Bram he was barking up the wrong tree, when Simon nodded and handed Bram all of his fries. Nick’s eyes bulged out of his skull. “You did that to spite me, didn’t you?” Nick asked in mock offence.

Simon shrugged, that smug look returning as he took another bite from his burger. Nick pouted for the rest of lunch.

\------

Nick finally got a clue about Simon’s secret girlfriend when Simon got a text in class. Simon was sitting beside him when his phone buzzed. Of course Nick glanced over because he’s nosy. He saw just in time before Simon moved the phone. It was a text from ‘B <3’

“B with a heart next to it?” Nick asked in a whisper. “So her name starts with a B?”

Simon lit up red and set his phone down on the desk, screen facing down. “Shut up.”

“Is it Bianca? Baylee? Bella? Beau? Betty? Brianna?” Nick listed, trying to recall the girls he knew with B names.

Simon shook his head. “I’m not going to tell you, Nick.”

“Dude, come on!” Nick whispered in a whiny tone. “Just tell me who she is, I can help you woo her.”

Simon kept his eyes on the whiteboard, looking irritated. “Give up, man, I’m not telling you.”

Nick groaned and laid his head down on the desk with a defeated thud.

\------

“Are those halloween oreos?” Nick asked as he snatched one out of the package Simon was holding. They were in Simon’s kitchen. His parents and sister were gone for the night, so they decided to hang out and play video games while they had the house to themselves.

Simon gave Nick a mockingly offended look. “Back off, these oreos are mine.” He hugged the package to his chest.

Nick barked a laugh. “Dude, come on, the halloween ones are the best, share them with me?” Nick asked before taking a bite from the one he managed to snatch.

Almost instinctively, Simon replied, “Blue said the same thing.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, he startled and lit up bright red.

Nick gasped and put down his half eaten oreo to point at Simon accusingly. “Blue! B stands for Blue! Oh my gosh, that’s such a cute name, is it a nickname? Is she as cute as her name?” Nick asked, grinning widely.

Simon looked mortified. “Uh…”

“Dude, come on! Tell me about Blue!” Nick begged, leaning forward on the kitchen island.

Simon shrunk in on himself and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “...Blue’s… as cute as the name suggests.”

Nick tried not to focus too much on how careful Simon’s word choice was. Instead he smiled encouragingly because his friend was actually opening up a little. “And?”

Simon let a tiny smile crossed his face. “Blue’s… really smart, and athletic.”

Nick nodded along. “And?”

“Sweet, and thoughtful, and…” Simon was full blown grinning now. He seemed relieved to actually be able to talk about his secret girlfriend. “...and everything out of Blue’s mouth is so careful, and deep… I could talk to Blue for hours and not get bored.”

“She sounds cool.” Nick commented.

“Blue’s amazing!” Simon agreed immediately. “But… Blue’s not… ready to be public.” Simon sighed and shrunk in on himself again.

Nick paused, confused. Blue didn’t want to be public? Why? It raised a couple red flags for Nick. “...How come?”

Simon averted his gaze. “There’s… family stuff.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Simon fidgeted with the oreo package self consciously.

“Do you want to be public?” Nick asked, gesturing to Simon.

Simon got this look on his face that almost resembles fear. “God, no! Blue’s great, but I just… can’t yet.”

\-----------

Nick finally met Blue completely by mistake. He was looking for Simon to return his textbook after borrowing it. Abby had directed him to the school theater. Apparently he volunteered to clean up after rehearsal.

Nick silently entered to theater and walked down the rows. He didn’t see Simon anywhere near by, so he headed backstage. He pushed through the curtains and carefully navigated past the sets and props, too afraid of breaking something to touch anything. He made it backstage.

He didn’t see anyone, not even a stagehand. Nick sighed and rounded the corner to keep looking, but came to an abrupt stop when he spotted Simon. His friend was making out with about the last person Nick would have guessed; Bram Greenfield.

They hadn’t even noticed Nick yet. Nick ducked back around the corner and hide from sight. He needed a second to think about this. Bram was Blue? Bram was gay? Simon was gay? Nick had no problem with that, of course. It answered a lot of questions, like why neither Blue or Simon were ready to be public. 

That’s when it really hit Nick. Simon wasn’t ready to be public. Simon was in the closet. Why was simon in the closet? Nick got a really sickening feeling in his gut. Was Simon… afraid to tell him? Nick kind of wanted to throw up. The thought that he might have made Someone feel unsafe to tell him made Nick dizzy. 

He racked his brain for anything he might have said to make Simon feel that way, but found nothing. Was he missing something? Nick shook his head. No, Simon just wasn’t ready. That’s okay. He wasn’t ready, and that’s okay.

Nick peaked around the corner once again. Bram was cupping Simon’s face to tenderly, and Simon had a big dopey grin on his face. He looked happy. Nick slipped back out of view. Simon still wasn’t ready, and that was okay.

Nick glanced down at Simon’s textbook, that he still needed to return. Nick spotted Simon’s bookbag nearby, laying unattended. Nick silently slipped the textbook inside, and left the theater. He would forget about Blue, and Bram, and ‘secret girlfriends.’ It was none of his business. Simon would tell him when he was ready. Nick could wait.

\-------

Nick never bugged Simon about Blue after that again. He didn’t ask. He already knew, and he was keeping it to him fucking self. Simon just seemed relieved Nick stopped pestering, but after a week of radio silence about Blue, Simon eventually approached Nick.

They were at lunch, awaiting Abby and Leah. Simon was fidgeting with his napkin, then looked at Nick. “Why’d you stop asking about Blue?” Simon asked suddenly.

Nick hesitated, then shrugged. “I realised it was none of my business. You said you weren’t ready to be public, and neither was Blue, so… I figured I’d give you space.”

Simon gave him a long, disbelieving look. “...Thanks.”

“No problem, Si.” Nick brushed it off.

A long moment of silence passed between them, then Simon abruptly turned to face Nick again. “Okay, but can we talk about Blue?”

Nick scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him. “You wanna talk about Blue?”

Simon nodded, his cheeks red. “I think Blue’s mad at me.”

This caught Nick attention. He gave Simon a concerned look. “Why?”

“Well, after you found out Blue’s nickname, I told Blue because I didn’t want it be like I was hiding anything, and now…” Simon sighed as he trailed off.

Nick hesitated. “...And now Blue’s nervous?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah.”

Nick stared at his friend. “Why is Blue nervous?”

Simon shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Blue thinks if you knew who they were… you wouldn’t… approve.”

Nick felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Bram thought he wouldn’t approve? Did Bram think he was homophobic? Was that why Simon hadn’t told him yet? Did Nick come across as homophobic? 

Nick shook those thoughts from his head and instead decided to focus on Simon. He couldn’t just tell Simon he was Okay With The Gay™, not without Simon finding out he knew. Nick wanted Simon to be able to tell him on his own terms. Nick considered his options for a long moment and instead decided to drop a hint that he wasn’t.

“What do you mean, I wouldn’t approve?” Nick gave a very forced laugh. “I approved when my cousin brought her first girlfriend to a family reunion and she had a fucking mohawk, okay? You gotta try really hard for me not to approve.” Nick didn’t have a lesbian cousin. He wasn’t sure what this bullshit coming out his mouth was, but it was too late to stop. He just wanted Simon to feel safe, okay? 

Something changed in Simon’s expression, something a little hopeful, and Nick felt pride swell in his chest. “Well, I’m sure Blue will feel better knowing that.”

“I hope so.”

\------

Nick paid close attention to Bram after that, and he noticed something. Bram always stood next to Simon. They always shared their fries, and Bram was almost always looking at Simon with a look on his face like he was trying not to smile too much. Now that Nick knew, he was astonished he never noticed before. 

The pure adoration Bram had on his face when looking at Simon alone should have tipped Nick off. God, he was oblivious, wasn’t he? Nick stayed quiet anyway.

There were a few moments where Nick spotted them being affectionate. He could see their hands hidden under the table, fingers interlocked. Nick couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. Simon deserved this.

\-------

Things started to spiral when Nick overheard a conversation between Simon and Martin during play rehearsals.

“I know, about you and Bram.” Martin said, almost accusingly.

Nick frozen solid. He could hear the conversation, but he couldn’t see them from around the corner. He didn’t dare move or speak.

“What do you mean?” Simon asked. Nick could hear the panic rising in his voice.

“I mean, I know. I know you’re gay, I know Bran is too. I know you’re together.” Martin clarified.

“I, I don’t-,”

“Don’t deny it, Spier. I know what I saw.” Martin scoffed.

“Are you going to tell anyone?” Simon asked. He sounded so broken, Nick curled his fists in in jacket, trying to remain calm.

“Well…” Martin begun, “I was thinking we could help each other out? I won’t tell anyone, if you put in a good word for me with Abby.”

Nick saw red. Martin was blackmailing Simon? Nick’s hands twitched with the urge to punch him.

“I’m not gonna do that!” Simon exclaimed, disgusted.

“Then I’ll out you and Bram to the entire school.”

“No!” Simon begged. “You can’t!”

“What will your friends think when they find out you’ve been lying to them?”

Nick breathed deeply, in and out, nice and slow, until he felt calm. He plastered on a fake smile, and stepped into their line of sight. “Hey Simon! I need to talk to Martin for a second, can I borrow him?”

Simon gave Nick a wide eyed look, then glanced to Martin, who shrugged oh so innocently. Simon quickly left the scene. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Martin asked.

Nick gave no verbal response. He scowled deeply, grabbed Martin by the front of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. “If you ever threaten Simon again I swear to god I will break you. If you ever talk to Abby, I will blacken your eyes so bad you can’t open them. You’ll forget about Simon and Bram if you know what’s good for you. Don’t even look in their general direction. Keep their names out of your mouth. Do you understand me?”

Martin stared back at him with wide, terrified eyes. “I, I didn’t-, I didn’t know Simon’s friends knew.”

“He doesn’t know I know. He’ll tell me when he’s ready.” Nick growled, tightening his grip on Martin. “I repeat; Do you understand me?”

Martin swallowed nervously and nodded. “Okay.”  
“You’re going to go find Simon, and you’re going to tell him this, word for word; I’m sorry. Forget about it. I won’t bother you, Bram, or Abby ever again. Okay?” Nick shoved him harder against the wall.

Martin gave a frantic nod.” Okay!”

Nick let go of him. “Don’t ever make repeat myself again.” He pointed toward where Simon ran off to. “Go tell him.”

Nick watched quietly from the side as Martin apologised to Simon, then scurried off. Simon was left standing there, all confused. Nick approached him, faking ignorance. “What was that about?”

Simon faltered. “Uhh… Nothing important, I guess. What did you have to talk to Martin about, anyway?”

Nick shrugged it off dismissively. “Oh, uh… He just forgot a book in class, and the teacher wanted me to tell him she had it.” He lied with confidence.

“Oh.” Simon blinked at him, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

Nick smiled, pat him on the back, and gestured towards the door. “Cool, so… Waffle House?”

\---------

For months Martin did exactly what Nick told him. He never spoke to Simon, Bram, or Abby ever again. At least, that’s what Nick thought. Then he found Simon sitting alone in the school library, looking straight up terrified. He was hidden away in the corner behind a shelf and in a large comfy chair. 

Nick often went to that corner of the library because that’s the only free socket, so if he wanted to plug in his phone, that was the only option. He rounded the corner, intending to study after school, but instead spotted his friend already occupying the chair.

“Simon?” Nick asked, concerned.

Simon’s head snapped upwards to meet Nick’s gaze. He almost looked frantic. “Hey.” He spoke in a small, strained voice.

Nick dropped his bookbag on the floor with a thud, and approached Simon. “Are you okay?”

Simon shook his head. “Not really.”

Nick frowned. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Simon imminently blurted out, panicked, “Martin’s blackmailing me!”

Nick went ridgid for a long moment, processing the words. “...Martin… is blackmailing you?”

“He said he’d tell everyone about me and Blue if I don’t help him get Abby, and I’m freaking out.” Simon explained, making wide and vague gestures with his hands.

Nick grimace. “Simon, don’t worry about this, okay? I’m going to take care of it.”

Simon slumped farther into his chair. “How?”

Nick simply pat Simon on the shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry. Tell Blue not to worry. I’m gonna handle it.” He left the library before Simon could say anything else.

Nick immediately headed to the school, where he knew drama club was meeting. Abby had been talking about going eilair, and Nick knew Martin was also in the club. He nailed his hands into fists as he approached the drama room. He swung the door open.

The room went silent for a mere moment, then the students went back to their conversations. Abby, however, ran up to him with a wide grin. “Nick!”

“Hey.” Nick gave her a pained smile in return. “Where’s Martin?”

Abby geastured over her shoulder. “Over there, why?”

Nick scowled. “He’d been messing with Simon, I’m gonna make him stop.”

Abby barely missed a beat. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Nick shook his head. “No. I’m probably gonna punch him and I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Abby raised her hands, as if in surrender. “Okay, I’m totally not condoning punching people in the dicks so whatever you do,” She winked. “Don’t,” She winked again. “Punch him,” Another wink, “In the dick.”

Nick scoffed and pushed past her to find Martin. He was sitting on a nearby bench with a script in his lap. He was highlighting lines. Nick snatched the script from his hands and tossed it aside.

Martin startled and looked up with wide eyes. “Oh! Nick!”

“I told you to leave Simon, Bram, and Abby alone.” Nick crossed his arms.

Martin gave an awkward laugh. “Um, actually… I realised, you can’t tell me what to do. You wanna protect your friend, which is great and all, but I hold all the power here. If you lay a finger on me, I’ll tell everyone about Simon and Bram.”

“Then I’ll tell Abby about what you’re doing. She already doesn’t like you, this will make it so much worse.” Nick threatened.

Martin seemed to consider his words. “Well-”

Nick interrupted him. “Well nothing. Mess with Simon again, and I’ll tell Abby exactly what you did. She’ll never talk to you again after that.”

Martin did not give up, and of course it escalated to a fight. Nick threw the first punch, effectively knocking Martin off his high horse. Of course Nick was suspended for a few days, but Martin never even looked in Simon’s direction after that. He avoided Nick like the plague.

Simon, of course, knew what Nick did. He knew Nick beat up MArtian to keep his and Blue’s relationship safe, and he was undeniably grateful. Nick just wished he could tell him everything that happened, but alas, Nick stayed quiet.

\------

Nick was just a tiny bit offended that it was taking so long for Simon to tell him. It took an entire year after Nick found out for Simon to finally say something, and that was purely by mistake. They were just hanging out at his house and Simon had a slip of the tongue.

“Blue’s like that sometimes, he’s really careful about what he says.” Simon shrugged, seemingly unaware how uncareful he had been with his own words. He didn’t even notice the male pronouns, but Nick did. Usually Simon danced around pronouns for Blue, but now he outright said ‘he.’

Nick stayed quiet for a long minute, trying to decide if he should say anything. Eventually, Simon continued speaking, and Nick realized, he seriously didn’t notice the male pronoun.

“Blue’s just very...cautious. Blue thinks before speaking.” Simon nodded.

Nick wasn’t even sure how they got on this topic anymore, but damn, Simon seriously just glazed over that. Nick blinked at him. Simon wasn’t even paying attention to Nick, he was staring at his phone screen.

Nick cleared his throat. “Right, um… Simon?”

“Hm?” Simon glanced up.

“You realise what you just said, right?” Nick asked slowly.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows at him in confusion. “What’d I say?”

Nick shook his head dismissively. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

\-------

The beginning of next school year rolled around, and Nick found himself where he always was, waiting in his dining room, staring out the window, waiting for Simon to pull into his driveway. He was taking longer than usual. Finally, Simon pulled up. Nick was out the door and rushing down the driveway within a minute. He slide reached for the back passenger side door, but Simon popped open the front passenger door.

“Get in.” Simon invited, a nervous chime in his tone.

Nick blinked in confusion, but did as he was told. No one else was in the car. “Where are the girls?” He asked as he shut the door.

Simon didn’t pull out of the driveway yet. He kept his hands on the wheel and faced forward. “Um… I wanted to talk to you privately… about Blue.”

Nick froze. Was simon finally going to tell him? Nick kept himself under wraps, and gave Simon a fake dumbfounded look. “What about Blue?”

Simon licked his lips, clearly nervous. His fingers fidgeted against the wheel. He never took his eyes off the windshield. “Well… I just wanted to say… Blue… is…”

Nick gave an encouraging note. “Yeah?”

“Blue’s a guy.” Simon finally blurt out. The moment the words were out, (and so was Simon) Simon slapped his hands over his mouth, as if he was trying to force the words back in. His eyes were wide, like he couldn’t believe he actually just said that. He looked like he might cry.

Simon finally risked a glance at Nick through the corner of his eyes. Nick grinned wide as he could. “I know, Simon. I’ve known for a while.”

Simon didn’t speak, he didn’t even remove his hands from over his mouth. Nick took that as an invitation to keep talking.

Nick leaned back in his seat and evaded Simon’s gaze. “Uh, I accidently walked in on you and Bram making out backstage once, and I realised that I had been pushing you about the hickey thing, and probably making you uncomfortable. I realised you weren’t ready to be out yet, and that you would tell me when you were ready… so… I backed off, pretended I never saw it, and… let you move at your own pace? Tell you I knew would have only forced you to be out to someone you weren’t ready to be out to, and I didn’t want to do that to you. Being gay is your thing, Simon. You should get to decide when, and where, and who knows. No one should get to decide that for you, not me, and certainly not Martin.”

Nick finally glanced over to look at his friend again. Simon was crying. He had silent tears rushing down his face. Nick grimace. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you I knew beforehand. I didn’t mean to make it seem like it was obvious or something. You did a really great job of hiding it, Simon, I wouldn’t have figured it out if I didn’t see you and Bram.”

Simon shook his head and finally removed his hands from his mouth. “No, you did the right thing.”

Nick gave Simon a sympathetic look. “Are you okay?”

Simon gave a teary, pained smile. “I think so? This went much better than I had hoped.”

Nick pat Simon on the shoulder comfortingly. “I’m glad you told me.”


End file.
